Cruel Reality story 2
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: It's kind of like the original of this story. Justin gets beat up by homophobes, including classmates *cough* Chris Hobbes *cough* and Brian is a doctor at Allegheny hospital. But, there's also other jobs he has. sorry if it sucks! WARNING:ABUSE!
1. Meeting Justin Taylor

**A/N: I am changing this story. I will keep the original of this story up, but I won't continue with it. _I AM TRYING MY BEST WRITING!_ It is NOT easy writing! I will try to make the chapters longer than I usually do. Sorry it it sucks, but if you don't like it, then don't read it. That simple! **

**A/N 2: I m changing their back rounds from before, and from the show. These first two chapters may suck and be sure, but I'm trying so hard to make them good. I'm just dealing a lot of shit right now. Have been for awhile. So, please be as nice as you can to me if you review. Also, the way I'm "introducing" Brian and Justin will be a little different.

* * *

**

Cruel Reality

Meeting Justin Taylor

Name: Justin Taylor

Age: 19

Occupation: Student at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts

Family: Two fathers- Toby and Travis Taylor, two older brothers (twins which are twins with each other, not Justin. Hope that makes sense)- James and Jake.

Friends: Daphne Chanders

Enemies: Homophobes, especially Chris Hobbes

Hobbies: Painting/Drawing/Sketching (A/N: I'm not sure what else to put for this. Sorry.)

* * *

**A/N: If you want more "info" about Justin, leave a comment/review on what exactly you want me to add. :)**


	2. Meeting Brian Kinney

**A/N: I got the occupations from Ghost Whisperer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own either show, or characters, blah blah blah.

* * *

**

Cruel Reality

Meeting Brian Kinney

Name: Brian Kinney

Age: 29

Occupation: Paramedic, Firefighter, Doctor (**A/N: When you become a firefighter, you usually eventually become a paramedic. I know because my dad and brother are firefighters.**)

Family: mother and father (who support him no matter what he does)- Allie and Aiden

Friends: Michael Novotny, Debbie Novotny (sort of...lol), Theodore Schmidt, Emmett Honeycutt

Enemies: Homophobes

Hobbies: Going to Babylon and Woody's (all though he doesn't trick; sorry if you don't like that, but this is how I want him to be), smoking (A/N: Justin smokes too, forgot about it.), obviously dancing

* * *

**A/N: If you want more "info" about Brian, leave a comment/review on what exactly you want me to add. :)**


	3. First Meeting part 1

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks. I keep having writers block. I just want to get a chapter up.**

Cruel Reality

First Meeting-part 1

**Justin's POV**

All I could feel were kicks and punches. I felt pain everywhere on my body. I was getting light headed, and everything was spinning. I just wanted the pain to stop! I couldn't stand it anymore! "Stop!" I yelled.

"Shut up faggot!" Chris Hobbes yelled, and kicked me in the ribs.

"Just stop!"

"I said, shut up faggot!" He yelled again. I decided to shut up. It was better if I shut up. It was less painful. Someone kicked me in the head. I got really, really dizzy, and then I heard someone yell, "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Everything went black.

I woke up, and didn't know where I was. My head throbbed and so did everything else. I looked around the room I was in and saw the white walls. _Hospital?_ I thought. _Seems like it._ I saw my brothers and dads sitting in the room, looking scared? Frantic? I wasn't sure. "He's awake." I heard one of my family members say. "Hey." I realized it was Jake. They all looked at me.

"Hey baby boy," one of my dads, Toby said. They called me that sometimes. It actually doesn't bother me. "Are you feeling okay?" He stroked my hair, which made me smile.

"Sore." Is all I managed to croak out. I could barely talk.

"Well, baby boy, you're gonna be sore for awhile," my dad, Travis told me. I just nodded. "Should we get the doctor?" He asked, to everyone. Kind of.

"I think that's a good idea." My dad, Toby, left the room. I assumed he was getting the doctor. A minute later, he came back in the room, with a man in a white coat. He was very good looking, I might add. Brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned, and muscled. "Good to see you're awake Mr. Taylor," he said, walking over to me. I just nodded at him. "Dr. Kinney," he told me, extending a hand towards me. I just looked at it. I don't know why, but I didn't want to touch him. He pulls his hand back towards him, and clears his throat. "I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave for a couple minutes. I have to do an exam."

"Okay. We'll be right outside baby boy." Jake told me. I just kept looking and staring at everyone. I didn't want to be left alone with this stranger, even if he is a doctor. "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt you. He's a doctor." He whispered to me. I just nodded. After they left, Dr. Kinney sat down next to the bed.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions if that's all right with you."

"Okay." I croaked out. I really didn't want to answer questions right now, but I decided to just get it over with.

"What's your name?"

"Justin Taylor."

"What's your address?" After I told him my address, I answered the rest of the questions. Then he took my blood pressure, temperature, listened to my heart and lungs, and checked my throat, ears, eyes, and nose. I was tense at first, then relaxed a little bit. It took about 15 minutes. I think. It really felt like hours to me.

After Dr. Kinney left, my family came back in. I was so glad they came back in and the doctor left. We talked for what seemed like hours. A nurse came in and said it was time for them to leave. I didn't want them to leave. I practically begged the nurse to let them stay. She said my dads could stay, but my brothers couldn't. "Don't leave! I don't want them to leave!" For some reason, I couldn't help but yell. The nurse left and got the doctor. They both explained to me that my brothers couldn't stay. "We promise to come back tomorrow morning." James told me.

"Fine!" After they hugged me and left, I just relaxed and fell asleep almost immediately. I was so drained of energy.

Travis and Toby watched Justin sleep, and soon fell asleep, in the chairs next to the bed. They woke up at 4 in the morning, form Justin screaming. "NO! NO! Stop!" Justin screamed.

"Justin!" Toby screamed.

"Stop! Get off me!"

"Justin!" Travis screamed. Justin shot his eyes open, breathing heavy and sweating. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare." Travis tried to lighten the mood. Travis and Toby chuckled, and Justin just smiled. They just stared at him.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you smile. After what happened." Justin smiled again. "Go back to sleep." They all fell asleep a couple minutes later. Justin woke up every hour screaming, during the night. Travis and Toby woke him up every time he would scream, then they all went back to sleep.

A/N: Not much for a first meeting, I know, but this is just part 1.


	4. First Meeting part 2 thoughts

**A/N: These are Brian and Justin's thoughts during the "scene" in the 3****rd**** chapter.**

Cruel Reality

First Meeting-part 2

**Justin's Thoughts**

_When I first saw the doctor, I thought he was SO good looking. Okay, that's an understatement. He looked like a god. Brown hair, hazel eyes, looked muscled, but not too muscled. But, when he extended his hand to me, I just couldn't shake his hand. I just couldn't. I didn't want to touch him. But, he's still looks like a god. I think I'm falling for him. I can't help it. When he had to do an exam, I didn't want to be touched, but I knew he had to. I wanted him touching me, but I also didn't. It's so confusing and frustrating! _

_When I woke up from the nightmare, I was so relieved that it was _just _a nightmare. I was so relieved to see my dads there._

**Brian's Thoughts**

_He looked so adorable sleeping. All though he was pale, bruised, and cut all over, he looked gorgeous. When he opened his eyes, he looked more gorgeous. When I saw him, I felt...different. A feeling like...I was...falling...for...him. How could I? I'm his doctor! It's so confusing and frustrating! It was awkward when I had to exam him because I had to touch him. Plus, we were alone...in the room. I decided to try to get to know him once he was released from the hospital. He wouldn't be my patient anymore._

**A/N: I know it sucks. Cut me some slack. This week I have finals, so I have more writers block, but I thought I would upload some chapters.**


	5. Becoming Best Friends

Cruel Reality

Becoming Best Friends

**Justin's POV**

By the end of the week, I was released from the hospital. I was so glad to be going home. But the week was...interesting? Dr. Kinney, whose name I found out later is Brian, kept talking to me. Asking me about school, my family, friends, etc. I knew doctors did that, but not to the extent that he did. He really wanted to know about me, and he even told me about him and his past. Well, some of it. Don't ask me why 'cause I have no _fucking _clue...unless? No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be...falling for me.

He even talked to my dads, like they were...friends. He even talked to my brothers. It...was weird. I was so weirded out by it. But, I eventually became comfortable with it. I talked to Dr. Kinney more than I did when we first started talking. It was still a little weird, but just a little bit. We actually started becoming friends. My dads and brothers became friends with him too. I couldn't believe it was happening.

* * *

When Justin was release, Brian walked with them to their car. He wheeled Justin out and helped him in the car. Right before he helped him sit down, in the car, Brian gave Justin a hug, and he returned the hug to Brian. Brian hugged everyone else before they got in the car and left.

Brian would call them and ask how Justin was, and even talk to Justin. He would also visit at least once a day if he could.

* * *

Brian called their house and Justin answered on the third ring. "Hello?" Justin answered.

"Hey Justin. It's Brian."

"I know it's you," Justin laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Justin is so fed up with everyone asking him that constantly.

"I'm fine." Justin tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but Brian could hear the annoyance.

"I can tell you're annoyed, and I know it's annoying with everyone asking you that, but we just care about you."

"I know, but I would tell you or my dads or my brothers if I wasn't okay."

"We just like to check."

"I know. How come you're not calling me Sunshine? You usually call me Sunshine. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about something."

"Do you want me to get off the phone?"

"Um, no. No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Neither one said anything for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?" Brian finally asked.

"Yeah, sure. You can ask me anything."

"Since it's been two weeks since you left the hospital, I was wondering...if..." _Am I really gonna ask him on a...date? _Brian thought. _Yes I am._

"If...?"


	6. First Date

Cruel Reality

First Date?

"If you would...go on a...date...with me?" Brian asked Justin, on the phone. Justin was a little shocked, but smiled all though Brian couldn't see it.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Brian smiled.

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Oh." Brian didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm kidding. But, won't it be a little weird because you're like, 10 years older?"

"Age is only but a number." Justin chuckled.

"I have to agree with you on that."

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, later."

"Later." After they hung up, Justin was staring at the phone, smiling. Toby knocked on his door. He put the phone and said, "Come in." Toby opened the door and came in. "Hey dad. And before you ask, I'm fine."

"Smartass."

"Don't blame me or my ass for being smart." Justin laughed.

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to let you know dinner's ready."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, there's something I need to tell you and pops."

"We'll be downstairs waiting."

"Okay." After Toby left, Justin sat there for a minute, then went downstairs. He didn't say anything right away, and nobody said anything, so they just got their food and sat down and started eating. Justin was pushing the food around on his plate, occasionally taking bites. He just kept looking down at his plate the whole time. After 5 minutes of silence, Justin finally spoke up. "I have a date Saturday night." Justin blurted out.

"You do?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome. Who is it?" James asked.

"It's Brian Kinney."

"The doctor?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"He's 10 years older then you!" Travis yelled.

"I don't give a shit! If we want to be together, then that's our decision! Not yours!" And with that, Justin ran upstairs and slammed his stairs.

"Why did I have to fucking yell?" Travis asked out loud to himself.

"It's because you care." Toby told him.

* * *

Upstairs, Justin started crying. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but he wanted to be with Brian. He then heard the doorbell ring. _Shit! He's here! What do I do? _Justin thought. He started pacing, and continued crying. A couple minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" He shouted.

"It's Brian. Can I come in?" After a couple moments of thinking, Justin finally went to his door and opened it. "What's wrong?" Brian asked, looking at Justin.

"I don't...I don't think we should...go out Saturday night."

"Why not? Is everything okay? You're not hurting are you?"

"No, I'm not hurting...well...physically I'm not hurting." _Should I tell him his dad told me what happened or not?_ Brian thought. Justin looked away. Brian went inside Justin's room and sat on the bed. Justin closed the door, and just stood there. "Justin, come over here." Justin complied and sat down slowly on the bed, a couple feet away from Brian. "Come sit next to me." Brian told him. Justin sighed, and sat next to him, about a foot away. "You're dad told me what happened. He didn't mean to yell. He just loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt. He thought that since I'm older, it would be more likely that we'd break up. But, we won't. I know it." Justin sat there for a minute.

"I know he loves me, but if we ever do become a couple and break up, sure I'd be upset, but I'd get through it." Justin has stopped crying.

"We wouldn't break up." Brian hugged him, and he returned the hug. "Are you okay now?" Justin nodded. "You sure?" Justin nodded again. "Why won't you talk Sunshine?" Justin shrugged, then laughed.

"Where are we gonna go for our date?" Justin asked.

Brian gasped. "It speaks."

"Shut up," he said, slapping Brian's arm.

"And it slaps." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously."

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait till Saturday night."

"But that's two days from now!"

"You'll just have to be patient, but not in a hospital, and wait."

"Very funny."

"I am funny, thank you." Justin rolled his eyes. They talked a little while longer, and then decided to play poker for about 2 hours. After, Brian left.

* * *

The next morning, Justin woke up and felt really sick. He felt really, really tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. Travis came into his room. "Justin, get up. You're gonna be late for class."

"I don't feel good." Justin's voice was so low, it was just above a whisper. Travis walked over to him and felt his forehead. "You feel very hot. I'm gonna get the thermometer." Travis left, and came back a minute later with the thermometer. He put it in Justin's ear and when he pulled it back out, it said 100.3 "I'm staying home."

"I'll be okay. Plus, you got work."

"Missing one day of work won't hurt."

"Just go to work. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I can see that." Travis sighed. "Fine, but I'm calling Brian." Justin knew someone was going to stay with him, so he just sighed. While Travis was on the phone with Brian, Justin ran to the bathroom and threw up. Travis went into the bathroom, crouched next to Justin, and rubbed his back. _"What's that noise?"_ Brian asked.

"Justin's throwing up."

_"Well, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I have to pick some stuff up first."_

"Okay, but try to get here sooner. I have to leave."

_"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." After they hang up, Travis helps Justin up, and back into bed. Justin fell asleep instantly.

Brian arrived 10 minutes later, and Travis left. Brian went upstairs into Justin's room. He went over and kneeled next to the bed. "Justin?"

"What?" Justin groaned.

"Can you sit up for a minute?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." Justin opened his eyes and sat up. Justin saw the plastic bag Brian was holding. Brian took out pepto bismol. Brian measured it into the small plastic measuring cup and handed it to Justin. "I have to take this?" Justin asked, looking disgusted.

"Yes. It'll help with the vomiting." Justin kept looking at it, then drank it. "Good boy. Now go back to sleep and if you need anything just call me." Brian got up and started to leave.

"Brian?" Brian turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have work today?"

"No, it's my day off."

"Then why are you here, taking care of me? You could be relaxing at home or going out with friends."

"I want to. It gives me an excuse to be with you all day."

"Did you just make me sick, so you could spend all day with me?"

"No. Plus, I don't need an excuse to be with you all day. Now go back to sleep." Brian left, and Justin laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Justin slept most of the day. He would wake up at times and throw up, or try to eat something, or drink something. He threw the food right back up and the drinks. Brian gave him pepto bismol a couple times, and it seemed to be making him better.

* * *

The next morning, when Justin woke up, he felt so much better. Brian stayed overnight. When he walked into Justin's room, Justin had just woken up. "Feeling any better?" Brian asked.

"Much better."

"That's great."

"It was probably one of those 24 hour bug things or whatever."

"Probably."

"Thanks for staying over. I'm sure my dads appreciated it, so they didn't have to get up, in the middle of the night if I needed something."

"I bet," Brian laughed.

"Thank god it wasn't one of those viruses that last for awhile. We might not have been able to go our date."

"If we did, we could always reschedule." Justin went over to Brian and hugged him. "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you I guess." Brian hugged back.

"And that's a you're welcome." Justin laughed.

* * *

**Saturday Night-8:00 pm**

Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for Brian to pick him up.

* * *

**8:30 pm**

Justin was still sitting on the couch, waiting for Brian to pick him up. Five minutes later, his cell phone went off. Justin looks at the caller ID and sees its Brian._ ASSHOLE! I don't want to talk to you! Why should I?_ He put the phone on the coffee table and lied down. His cell phone went off again and there was a message from Brian. He decided to listen to the message. _"Hey Justin. I'm SO sorry for being half an hour late. There was an emergency at the hospital and I couldn't leave. I'm on my way over right now. I hope you can forgive me. I'm SO sorry. Later. _Justin heard the click and hung up his phone.

* * *

**8:40 pm**

Justin started falling asleep when he heard the doorbell. He went and answered the door. "Hey." Brian said. "I'm SO sorry. There was an emergency at the hospital and I couldn't leave." Justin walked away.

"If you didn't want to go out with me, all you had to do was say so." Justin sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Brian walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I do. I just told you what happened. Why don't you believe me?" Brian started getting pissed off.

"Maybe because this is my first date! Maybe because I've never had a boyfriend before! Maybe because I feel like you don't to be together!"

"Of course I want to be together. If I didn't, I wouldn't even have asked you on a date." Brian hugged him. "Ready to go?" Brian asked after they stopped hugging, and smiled at Justin.

"Yeah."

Brian drove up to a carnival. "Are we here for our date?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. If you want, we can go somewhere else."

"No. This looks like so much fun." After they got out of the car, Brian grabbed Justin's hand. Justin looked down at their hands and smiled. He looked back up.

"What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. Can we look around first?"

"Of course. First, we should get the wrist bands."

"Wrist bands?"

"Yeah. Tonight is wrist band night. Someone puts a wrist band on your wrist and that allows you to ride the rides."

"Oh." After they got the wrist bands, they looked around for 5 minutes. Justin wanted to ride the scrambler, and the gravitron. While on the rides, they talked, joked, laughed, and held hands. "I believe it's in the dating rule book that I win you a stuffed animal." Brian said, after they got off the gravitron.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." They walked over to a booth with balloons hanging on the wall, and darts that you had to throw at the balloons to pop them. Brian paid for six darts. Brian threw three and gave Justin the other three. Justin hit one balloon.

Brian picked out a large white bear, and gave it to Justin. Brian put his arm around Justin's waist, and Justin hugged the bear. "You want something to eat?" Brian asked as they walked. People gave them disgusted stares, confused stares, and some even smiled. They just ignored their stares.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." They walked over to where the food was.

"There's hot dogs, cheese burgers, fries, corn dogs, nachos..."

"Cheeseburger and fries."

"Okay. Go get a picnic table."

"Okay." As Justin went to go find a picnic table, Brian got the food and drinks. Brian found Justin, set the food on the table, and sat down. "You're gonna eat funnel cake? Aren't doctors usually eating all healthy food?"

"It _is_ our first date."

"True."

"And, I got it for both of us."

"Oh." Justin sat the bear on the other side of him, and they both started eating.

They walked around for another hour, then sat down, on top of the picnic table they were sitting at before. The fireworks started to "go off." Brian and Justin watched the fireworks. The fireworks grand finale, Brian turned and looked at Justin. He smiled at Justin's face. "Justin?" Justin looked at Brian.

"Yeah?" Brian didn't say anything else. He stared into Justin's blue eyes, and then kissed Justin. Deeply and passionately. Justin kissed back. _Oh my god! Oh my god! He's kissing me! OH MY GOD! _Justin thought. After they broke apart, they smiled at each, and watched the rest of the fireworks with Brian's arm around Justin's shoulders.

**A/N: I know it's really like mushy, gushy, and shit, but I just kind of wrote it. I continued typing and I couldn't stop typing, and this is what I typed. The part with Justin being sick, I know it's a random part, but when I wrote that, I was being random the day I wrote this.**


	7. One Month Anniversary

Cruel Reality

One Month Anniversary

Brian and Justin have been going out for a month. It's their one month anniversary. Justin's cell phone went off at 6:00 pm. "Hello?" He answered. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID. He's too focused on a project for school (PIFA).

_"Hey Sunshine."_

"Hi Bri."

_"You want to come over tonight?"_

"Sure."

_"Come over at 8 okay?"_

"Okay. See you then."

_"Later."_

"Later." Justin hung up his phone and got back to his project.

* * *

**8:15 pm**

Brian sat on his couch, waiting for Justin. He decided to call him. _"Hello?"_ Justin answered sleepily.

"You were supposed to be at my place 15 minutes ago."

_"Sorry."_ Justin yawned. _"I fell asleep working a project for school. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."_

"Are you sure you still want to come over?"

_"Yeah. I'll see you soon. Later."_

"Later." After they hung up, Justin stretched then got ready. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He went downstairs and James and Jake were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. They both looked back at Justin coming down the stairs, and walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Out." Justin kept walking.

"Out where?" James asked.

"Just out! Okay?" _God! Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?_ Justin thought. Justin left before they could say another word.

* * *

**8:45 pm**

Justin knocked on Brian's door. Brian answered the door, and they hugged. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Justin told him, after they stopped hugging.

"It's okay. Come on in." Justin stepped inside and Brian closed the door. Justin looked around and saw candles were lit and rose petals from the door, to the bedroom, and soft music was playing.

"What's all this?" Justin asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Brian took Justin's hand and led him over to the couch. Brian sat down and Justin sat down next to Brian, their legs touching. Brian picked up a small, blue box with a white ribbon tied around it. He handed it to Justin. Justin looks at him confused. "Open it." Justin looked at it for a moment, and then untied the ribbon. He opened the box and looked at the contents. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"What if I do?" Justin asked smiling, and looking at Brian. Brian smiled.

"Really?" Justin nodded. He took the condom and lube out of the box and handed them to Brian. They started kissing, then it turned to making out. Justin breaks them apart. "You want to stop?"

"No. It's just...this is...my first...just...go slow."

"Don't worry. I'll go slow." They went back to making out.

* * *

**10:00 pm**

Justin and Brian are laying in bed, naked, holding each other. They started to fall asleep. Justin shot up. "Shit!" Justin yelled.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as he sat up.

"I forgot to call my dads."

"Why do you even have to call them? I mean, you're nineteen."

"They're protective of me. They don't want to see me get hurt and their even more protective because I'm going out with you and you're older than I am and-" Brian kissed him, cutting him off.

"You talk way too much." Brian told him, after they broke apart. They both laughed.

"I'm just gonna call them and tell them I'm on my way."

"Why not just...stay here for the night?"

"Are you sure?"

"If you are."

"Just let me call them."

"Okay. But don't take too long." Justin got up, went over to the couch and got his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, and called his house.

_"Hello?" _Toby answered.

"Hi dad."

_"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was?"_ Toby yelled.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm over at Brian's. That's where I've been."

_"And you couldn't take just a couple minutes to call me?"_

"Look dad, I'm fucking nineteen years old for god sake! I should have moved out when I graduated! That way, you wouldn't have to worry about me!" Justin yelled. "And by the way, I'm staying over at Brian's tonight!" Justin hung up before Toby could say another word. Brian walked over to Justin and rubbed his shoulders.

"You okay?" Brian asked. Justin sighed.

"We have never fought before." Justin turned around and Brian hugged him.

"Are you sure you want to stay. You could go home and talk to your dad."

"No, I want to stay." They went back to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning: Saturday-8:00 am**

Justin woke up and smelled coffee. He looked in the kitchen and saw Brian standing at the counter, drinking coffee, and looking at papers or something. Justin got up, put on his jeans and walked over to Brian. Brian looked up and smiled. "Good morning Sunshine."

"Morning Bri." They kissed.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Brian handed Justin a mug. Justin took a sip and set it down on the counter.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I don't know. It's just the fight with my dad."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to right now."

"You'll have to talk to him sometime."

"I know. Maybe after lunch I'll talk to him."

"What do you want to do until then?"

"Just hang out with you I guess."

* * *

**1:15 pm**

Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for his dad to get home. 10 minutes later, Toby walked in, and saw Justin sitting on the couch. "Dad, can we talk?" Justin asked.


	8. Father and Son talk

Cruel Reality

Father and Son Talk

**1:15 pm**

Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for his dad to get home. 10 minutes later, Toby walked in, and saw Justin sitting on the couch. "Dad, can we talk?" Justin asked.

"We kind of have to." Toby walked over and sat next to Justin.

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But I'm growing up and maybe it _is_ time I moved out. I'll miss you and everybody else, and I'll visit."

"You're right. You're growing up. It's just that...I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"What if you and Brian break up?"

"We won't. But if we do, sure I'll be upset, but it's _not_ gonna kill me."

"You tell me if you _do_ break up."

"I will."

"I have some work to do." Toby gets up and starts walking to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Toby turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Last night...Brian and I...we..."

"I know." Justin smiled. Toby walked into the kitchen and Justin called Brian.

_"Hello?" _Brian answered.

"Hey Bri." Justin hears a voice in the backround, and some noises. "Is someone there?" Justin started to cry.

_"No. It's just Mikey. You met him two weeks ago. Remember?"_

"Yeah." Justin sniffled.

_"Don't cry. I promise it's just Mikey." _

_"Hey Justin."_ Michael yelled into the phone.

"Hi Michael."

_"Justin says hi."_ Brian told Michael.

"I was wondering if I could come over. It sounds like you're busy though."

_"It's fine. Come over."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure. Get your ass over here already," Brian laughed._

"Okay. Later."

_"Later."_ After they hang up, Justin leaves. 20 minutes later, he arrives at Brian's loft. He hits the buzzer. There's no answer. He stands there waiting. "Hey!" Someone yells. Justin turns around. He sees Chris Hobbes and some of his friends walking toward him.

"Get out of here Hobbes!"

"Don't tell me what to do faggot!" He punches Justin square in the face. Justin stumbles back, then steadies himself and punches Chris back in the face. They get into a fight and yell insults at each other. Justin ends up on the ground, and they're kicking him. _Maybe if I just lay here, acting like I'm passed out, they'll leave me alone._ Justin thought. He closed his eyes and laid still. "You deserve what you get faggot!" One of Chris' friends yelled. Justin hears them runaway. _Finally!_ He thought. Just then, Justin heard footsteps coming toward him. _Just leave me alone!_ "Justin?" _Brian! Thank God! _

"Brian?"

"It's me Sunshine."

* * *

**In the loft**

**Brian's POV**

After Justin and I hung up, I put the phone on the coffee table. "So you're gonna tell everybody?" I asked Michael.

"Yeah. Should I tell Emmett that everything is already planned?"

"Yeah. If we let him plan it, it probably would have been a disaster. He only met everyone two weeks ago."

"I know. I remember."

"I'm gonna take a shower. Make sure to take the lists."

"Okay." I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I knew Michael was gathering the papers. 5 minutes later, I came out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I saw Michael standing next to the coffee table, looking at the papers. I got dressed and went over to him. "Mikey?" I said.

"Huh?"

"I thought you would have left by now."

"I was just making sure we didn't forget anything. And I kind of...zoned out." I laughed. I then heard shouting.

"What the fuck is that?" Michael shrugged. I looked out the window and saw Justin fall to the ground. My eyes got wide. I ran out the door.

When I kneeled next to him I asked, "Justin?"

"Brian?" He asked. I was so relieved.

"It's me Sunshine." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I have to take you to the hospital."

"No! No hospital!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna check you out when I get you upstairs."

"Do you need me to do anything?" I forgot Michael was still here, but I had to focus on Justin right now.

"Yeah, can you open the door?"

"Sure." Michael opened the door, and I carried Justin inside. I decided to take the stairs.

* * *

Brian laid Justin on the couch. "Need help?" Michael asked him.

"Get a bowel of cold water." As Michael got the water, Brian got towels, wash clothes, ointment, and gauze. He went over and kneeled next to the couch, setting everything on the floor, next to him. Michael came over with the bowel of water. "Thanks," he said taking the bowel.

"Need help with anything else?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm good. Don't forget." Michael left. "Justin, try to stay awake okay?"

"I'll try." Brian had him sit up, to make sure there weren't signs of brain damage. It was painful, but there's no brain damage. After he laid back down -with Brian's help- Brian cleaned the wounds, put ointment on them, and wrapped them in gauze. "Go to sleep." Justin fell asleep a minute later. Brian decided to carry him over to the bed, and call his dads.

* * *

The next morning, Travis and Toby came over to Brian's loft. Brian let them come in. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked, from the bedroom. He was standing at the top of the stairs.

"We came to talk to you...privately."

"I'll wait in the bedroom" Brian went into the bedroom and closed the panels. Travis, Toby, and Justin sat on the couch.

"We don't want you seeing Brian anymore." Travis told him.

"What?"

"Look what happened. You got beat up. What's next? Getting knocked unconscious?"

"This wasn't the first time. You remember my senior year I got beat up all the time, and sometimes, it was worse than this." Travis sighed.

"We still don't want you seeing him." Toby told him.

"I'm in fucking college! I'm fucking nineteen years old, almost twenty! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and if I want to stay with Brian, then that's my decision! Not yours!" Justin was really fed up and pissed with his fathers being over protective. "Look, I love you guys, but I don't need my dads all the time."

"You_ are_ an adult, but you'll always be our baby boy." They hugged him.

"Hurting." They stopped hugging him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"We got to go. We'll see you later." Toby ruffled his hair.

"See you later." After they left, Justin went into the bedroom. Brian looked up at him.

"Done with the father and son talk?"

"Yes." Justin walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brian.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

**A/N: I know it sucks. Anyway, I know it doesn't include much of the other characters, but it will. **


	9. Surprise!

**A/N: In this chapter it's November, and it's Justin's birthday. I don't know when his birthday is in the show, and I know it's not in November. **

Cruel Reality

Surprise!

**Two weeks later**

"Justin?" Brian called, as he walked into the loft. There was no answer. "Justin!" He called again. No answer. _He's not here._ He took off his coat, and decided to call Justin._ "Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey Sunshine. Are you busy tomorrow?"

_"I have school, and I'm probably gonna get a huge project or something."_

"Would be able to spare some time for me?" Brian asked sweetly.

_"I guess. Do you have something planned?"_

"Not really."

_"Okay. Well, I have work to do, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Later."

_"Later." _After they hang up, Brian calls Mikey.

_"Hello?" _Michael answered.

"Did you tell everyone?"

_"Yeah, I did."_

"Including his dads and brothers?"

_"No, because I haven't met them yet, so I thought you would tell them."_

"Okay, I'll tell'em."

_"I gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye."

**The Next Day-Thursday**

After Justin got home from school (PIFA-college), he went up to his room, and got started on the project his professor gave him. An hour later, his cell phone went off. "Hi Bri."

_"Are you busy right now?" _

"Just working on a project."

_"Think you can spare a couple hours?"_

"Sure. When?"

_"Now?"_

"I guess."

_"I'm coming to pick you up now."_

"Okay, see you soon. Later."

_"Later." _After hanging up, Justin took a quick shower, and got dressed. He put on a black, light sweater, and jeans. He grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys, and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch and waited for Brian to pick him up. 5 minutes later, he fell asleep. When Brian knocked on the door, he woke up, and answered the door, feeling very tired. His hair is ruffled and sticking up in every direction. "Good morning Sunshine," Brian joked.

"Very funny. What time is it?"

"About 6 o'clock. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Justin gets his coat, and they leave. After about half an hour of driving, Brian pulls up to Debbie's house. "Why are we here?" Justin asked.

"You'll see." They got out of the car. Brian went behind Justin and put a blind fold over his eyes and started tying it.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have the surprise spoiled, now can I?"

"Oooookaaaay." Brian leads Justin into the house, carefully. After Brian takes off the blind fold, everybody yells, "SURPRISE!" There's a big sign that says 'Happy Birthday Justin.' Justin smiles.

**A/N: These are the people that are there: Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Lindsey, Melanie, Gus, Emmett, Ted, Travis, Toby, Jake, James, and Daphne. I know it sucks. There's a lot going on right now, but it will be over soon, and today was my last day of school. (June 16th, 2010), so i'll have more time to write and update faster.**


	10. Moving In

**A/N: In this chapter it's November, and it's Justin's birthday. I don't know when his birthday is in the show, and I know it's not in November. **

Cruel Reality

Surprise!

**Two weeks later**

"Justin?" Brian called, as he walked into the loft. There was no answer. "Justin!" He called again. No answer. _He's not here._ He took off his coat, and decided to call Justin._ "Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey Sunshine. Are you busy tomorrow?"

_"I have school, and I'm probably gonna get a huge project or something."_

"Would be able to spare some time for me?" Brian asked sweetly.

_"I guess. Do you have something planned?"_

"Not really."

_"Okay. Well, I have work to do, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Later."

_"Later." _After they hang up, Brian calls Mikey.

_"Hello?" _Michael answered.

"Did you tell everyone?"

_"Yeah, I did."_

"Including his dads and brothers?"

_"No, because I haven't met them yet, so I thought you would tell them."_

"Okay, I'll tell'em."

_"I gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye."

**The Next Day-Thursday**

After Justin got home from school (PIFA-college), he went up to his room, and got started on the project his professor gave him. An hour later, his cell phone went off. "Hi Bri."

_"Are you busy right now?" _

"Just working on a project."

_"Think you can spare a couple hours?"_

"Sure. When?"

_"Now?"_

"I guess."

_"I'm coming to pick you up now."_

"Okay, see you soon. Later."

_"Later." _After hanging up, Justin took a quick shower, and got dressed. He put on a black, light sweater, and jeans. He grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys, and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch and waited for Brian to pick him up. 5 minutes later, he fell asleep. When Brian knocked on the door, he woke up, and answered the door, feeling very tired. His hair is ruffled and sticking up in every direction. "Good morning Sunshine," Brian joked.

"Very funny. What time is it?"

"About 6 o'clock. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Justin gets his coat, and they leave. After about half an hour of driving, Brian pulls up to Debbie's house. "Why are we here?" Justin asked.

"You'll see." They got out of the car. Brian went behind Justin and put a blind fold over his eyes and started tying it.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have the surprise spoiled, now can I?"

"Oooookaaaay." Brian leads Justin into the house, carefully. After Brian takes off the blind fold, everybody yells, "SURPRISE!" There's a big sign that says 'Happy Birthday Justin.' Justin smiles.

**A/N: These are the people that are there: Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Lindsey, Melanie, Gus, Emmett, Ted, Travis, Toby, Jake, James, and Daphne. I know it sucks. There's a lot going on right now, but it will be over soon, and today was my last day of school. (June 16th, 2010), so i'll have more time to write and update faster.**


	11. Getting Adjusted&Breaking Up?

Cruel Reality

Getting Adjusted

That night, Justin laid in Brian's, no, _their_ bed. He was just staring at the ceiling. Brian came out of the bathroom, and stood next to the bed. "You okay?" Brian asked as he got into bed.

"Yeah. It's just...weird I guess."

"You just have to give it time. You'll adjust." Justin scooted closer to Brian and put his head on Brian's chest.

"Brian?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure you want me living here?"

"Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you. Now go to sleep."

The next morning, Justin woke up next to an empty space next to him. _It was just a dream._ Justin thought, sighing disappointedly. Brian walked out of the bathroom. "Justin." _It wasn't a dream then._ Justin thought, smiling.

"What?"

"Get up."

"I don't have class today."

"You should still get up."

"Make me."

"Fine." Brian went over to Justin, and started tickling him. Justin squirmed, and tried to roll away. Brian got on top of him and continued tickling him.

"Okay. I'll get up. Just stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Brian got off of Justin, and Justin sat up.

"You can never defeat me."

"Very funny." After Brian and Justin got a shower, together, and dressed, Brian left for work while Justin walked around for awhile. After an hour of walking around, he stopped in front of a comic shop, and saw Michael through the window. He decided to go in. Hearing the bell above the door ring, Michael looked up. "Hi Justin."

"Hi Michael." Justin said with sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked as he put some comic books on the shelf.

"Yeah, but you probably don't care. Plus, I didn't come here to talk about my problems. I just came here to say hi."

"Well, you said hi, so talk." Justin sighed.

"Fine. You know how me and Brian have been dating for about 2 months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've never met his parents, and I thought I would have by now."

"Look, Brian only had one other guy he was serious with. He moved in with Brian, had sex with him, and introduced the guy to his parents. The very next day, that guy cheated on him."

"But, I would _never_ cheat on him. Brian is such a great guy."

"Brian wants to believe that, but has a hard time, because he got cheated on once, and he doesn't want to get cheated on again."

"Like I said before, I would_ never_ cheat on Brian and he should know that. I would probably have a hard time believing someone wouldn't cheat on me, if someone already did."

"Just wait. He'll take you to meet his parents soon. Just give it time."

"I should go. I have a project to finish."

"See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." Justin left, and went to the loft to actually finish his project.

* * *

**5:00 pm**

Brian came home, and started walking over to the bedroom, taking off his tie. "Justin?"

"Yeah?" Justin asked, sitting up, from his laying position on the couch.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"It's always a surprise with you."

"That's because I like torturing you."

"Thanks." Justin laid back down on the couch. Brian walked out of the bedroom in blue jeans and a black long sleeved, button down shirt.

"Come on. Get up or we'll be late." Justin stood up, and set his sketch pad and pencil on the coffee table. Justin put on jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. Brian looked at Justin as he walked over to the counter. "So we're matching."

"Yep. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Brian went over to Justin and kissed him. "Come on." Brian grabbed his hand and they walked out to Brian's car.

An hour and a half later, Brian drove up to a house, and parked in front of it. "What are we doing here?" Justin asked, looking at the house.

"You'll see." Brian went over to the passenger side, and opened the door. Justin got out, and Brian closed the door. "Are you just going to stare at it?"

"No." Brian held his hand, and led him in the house.

"Mom?" Brian called. A tall woman, with long, wavy hair and hazel eyes, came out of the kitchen, wearing a light blue shirt, with a butterfly on it, and black pants. "Hi mom." Brian said, walking over to her and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Where's dad?"

"In the kitchen. Honey, Brian's here." She called into the kitchen.

"Coming dear." He called back. A man, taller than the woman, with green eyes, a green plain red shirt, and jeans came out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Brian told his father, walking over to him, giving him a hug.

"Hi sonny-boy. How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Great." He looks at Justin. "Who's this?"

"How rude of me." He walked back over to Justin. "Mom, dad, this is Justin. Justin, these are my parents, Allie, and Aiden."

"Nice to meet you," Aiden told him, extending his hand to Justin. Justin shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir," He told him.

"It _is_ nice to meet you," Allie said extending her hand. Justin shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Kinney."

"Please, call me Allie, or mom."

"I think I'll stick with Allie."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"And call me Aiden."

"Why don't we sit down?" Allie said. They decided to go into the kitchen and sat down. They talked for a little while, and Justin became more comfortable with Brian's parents. After they had dinner, they sat around and talked for another hour.

Brian and Justin left. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to meet your parents?"

"Cause I knew you would get nervous and I didn't want you to be nervous. I wanted you relaxed when we arrived."

"You're just lucky I'm not pissed at you for not telling me in the first place."

After they got home, it was midnight, and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Cruel Reality

Breaking Up?

**Sunday-11:00pm**

A couple weeks have passed since Justin met Brian's parents. They decided to go to Babylon tonight. "Don't be nervous. Just have fun." Brian told Justin as he drove them to the club.

"Why the fuck would I be nervous? It's _just_ a club."

"I don't know." Brian pulled up, outside the club, and they got out of the car. Brian walked to the entrance of the club.

"Brian, don't we have to wait in line or whatever?" Justin asked, pointing to the line.

"Not exactly." Brian smiled. He pulled Justin inside and one of the security guys told him, "Hello Mr. Kinney." Brian nodded, and continued pulling Justin inside the club.

"You own the club?" Justin asked. They walked over to the bar.

"Yes. Now come on, let's dance." Brian pulled Justin onto the dance floor. They started dancing. Brian put his hands on Justin's waist, and Justin put his arms around Brian's neck. After an hour of dancing, they went over to the bar and ordered two beers. "Having fun?" Brian asked.

"Yes."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brian kissed him, and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**With Brian**

Brian walked into the bathroom. He looked around and heard people in the stalls fucking. He just ignored it. After leaving the bathroom, he started walking over to Justin. Someone came up to him from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist. He knew it wasn't Justin. "What do you say we take this into the backroom?" The guy asked. Brian pulled the guy's arms off him, and turned around to face the guy.

"I'm not interested." Brian started to walk away, but the guy grabbed him. "I said, I'm interested." Brian started to get pissed. He tried to walk away again, but the guy pulled him back, and started kissing him. Brian kept moving his head away. Brian finally got out of the man's grip. "I'm not fucking interested!" Brian shouted.

"I know you _are_ interested." They guy put his hand on the back of Brian's head, and crashed their lips together. Justin walked up, and saw them kissing. Brian pushed the guy off him. "I said-" He turned around and saw Justin standing there. Justin started crying and ran off. "JUSTIN!" Brian ran after Justin, calling his name. Brian finally caught up to Justin, outside the club. "Justin, wait," Brian said, grabbing his arm. Justin turned to him.

"Why? So you can finally tell me you want to break up? How could you do that to me? Fuck you Brian! Fuck you!" Justin started to run away, but Brian pulled him back.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Yeah right. Just go back to your _new_ boyfriend! And then you can cheat on him, but you will_ never_ cheat on me again!" Justin ran off, before Brian could grab him.

* * *

**With Justin**

Justin continued crying. He called Daphne. _"Hello?" _She answered tiredly.

"Daph, can you pick me up? I'm on Liberty Avenue."

_"I thought you were living Brian now."_

"He cheated on me."

_"I'll be right there."_ After they hung up, Justin stood there. Brian walked up to him. He put his hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Justin."

"Go away!"

"I didn't cheat on you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you kissing that guy."

"_He _kissed_ me_." Daphne pulled up.

"Just leave me alone." Justin got into Daphne's car, and she drove away. Brian sighed, and walked to his jeep. He called Michael, and said he was coming over, after explaining why. He got to Michael and Ben's house, and knocked on the door. Michael opened the door. Michael let him come in, and he sat on the couch. "Do you want something to eat?" Michael asked, closing the door.

"No."

"Something to drink?"

"No."

"Then just get some sleep. I'll get a pillow and blanket for you." All though it's two in the morning, Michael wanted to help his friend. After Michael gave him the pillow and blanket, Brian laid down on the couch, and tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Justin.

Daphne dropped Justin off at his father's house. "Thanks Daphne." He said as he got out of the car.

"No problem." He closed the door, and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. Toby answered the door.

"Hey baby boy," he said hugging Justin.

"Hi dad." He let Justin come in, then closed the door.

"Why are you here? Where's Brian?"

"He cheated on me." Justin started crying again. Toby went over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

"I just want to go to bed." Justin tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Brian.

**A/N: I decided to wrote 2 chapters because of how short they are, and how long it usually takes me to update.**


	12. Michael Helps

Cruel Reality

Michael Helps

The next morning, Michael came downstairs and saw Brian sleeping with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. _At least he's finally asleep._ Michael thought. _I can't believe that asshole! How could he do that to my friend?_ Michael went into the kitchen, got the phone, and called someone. _"Hello?" Someone answered tiredly._

"Justin?"

_"Yeah."_

"It's Michael. Brian's best friend."

_"What do you want? It's 8 in the fucking morning."_

"What I want is for you to meet me at my comic book store. Now. We need to talk." Michael hung up. He went over to Brian. "Brian?" He shook him gently. "Brian. Wake up."

"What's the point?"

"The point is to cheer up. You're gonna get up, get a shower, eat something, and then you're gonna come down to my store at 9:00."

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

* * *

Michael sitting behind the counter, waiting for Justin to get there. Justin finally arrived at 8:45. "What do you need to talk to me about so badly."

"How you could think that Brian would cheat on you."

"I saw him kissing someone else and he says that it was the other guy kissing_ him_ but I know that's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You're the one that told me that he's been cheated on."

"_Exactly. _He got cheated _on_. So why would _he _cheat?"

"Oh my god. I wasn't thinking. What have I done?" Brian walked in and Michael and Justin looked at him. "I gotta go." Justin ran out the door.

"Go after him." Michael told Brian.

"Why should I? He wants me to leave him alone."

"Just go after him," He said, pushing Brian toward the door.

"Fine." Brian walked out. He saw Justin walking down the side walk. "Justin!" He called, running toward him. Justin turned around. Brian caught up to Justin. "Listen. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I would never-"

"It's okay. I should have believed you. I wasn't thinking. It was just a natural reaction people do when they see their...partner or whatever kissing someone else."

"I probably would have acted the same way."

"I'm surprised that you would want to talk to me. I accused you of cheating on me."

"What can I say? You're irresistible," Brian said, as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. Justin smiled.

"Are we going to celebrate tonight?"

"Not tonight. I got the late shift at the hospital."

"Are you busy now?"

"No. Are you busy?"

"No."

"But I thought you had class."

"Shit! I completely forgot. Missing one day can't hurt. Can it?"

"Probably not. Come on. Let's go home and have some fun." They started walking to Brian's car, with their arm around each other's waist. As they passed Michael's shop Justin said, "You know, I have a really strong feeling Michael set this up. He talked to me about it right before you came in the store, and you probably told him what happened last night."

"I did tell him last night. You're probably right. He probably got in the middle of this because of how miserable I was last night."

"You were miserable?" Brian didn't say anything. He just looked forward and kept walking. "I should have believed you. I didn't...I should have..."

"It's okay," Brian interrupted. "We're back together now, and that's all that matters."

**A/N: I know I didn't have them broken up very long, and this is short. The next one will hopefully be better.**


	13. One Year Later

**A/N: This is a HUGE time jump: one year later. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Cruel Reality

One Year Later

**September 17****th****, 2004**

**7:00 pm**

It's been exactly one year since Brian and Justin met. They spent as much time as they could together. Brian kept having late shifts, and Justin got big projects at school. But, they did get some time to spend together, and with the family.

Justin was sitting at the table, working on some school work, and Brian came home. "Sunshine?" He called. Justin jumped and ran over to Brian, crashing into him, giving him a hug. "Calm down there Sunshine." They kissed.

"I'm just excited. It _is_ our one year anniversary after all."

"I know. That's why I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so go get dressed."

After Brian and Justin both got dressed in very nice suits, Brian drove them to the restaurant. After they sat down and ordered their food, Justin asked, "Are you okay? You seem jumpy or nervous or something."

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." Brian kissed Justin. _Am I really going to do this? _Brian thought. _Yes I am. Just...ask him._ Their food came, and they started eating.

"Is this all you have planned for tonight?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Always a surprise." After they were done eating, they ordered one piece of chocolate cake with two forks. Before they started eating, Brian said, "Justin." Justin looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"You know I love you and I care about you a lot. We've been living together for 9 months, I think, and we've known each other for a year. We've had our ups and downs. So, I want to ask you something." Brian pulled out a little black box, opened it, and got down on one knee. "Justin Travis Toby Taylor, will you marry me?" Justin looked at Brian with shock and happiness, and joy, and so many happy emotions running through him and started crying happy tears. Brian's knee was hurting, but he didn't care.

"Yes. I will marry you." Brian put the ring on Justin's finger, stood up, and kissed him. After they were finished eating, Brian and Justin went home and made love three times.

**(A/N: I'm still not comfortable with writing a sex scene. Sorry. And I know I'm being really mushy, gushy here, and –in the words of Brian Kinney- lesbionic and dyke(ish), but that's just how I wrote it. I'm SO not like this, but when I write, I can get really mushy, gushy for some reason.)**

The next day, while Brian went to the hospital, Justin went to his dads house. Travis answered the door. "Hey baby boy! How are you?" He asked, hugging Justin.

"I'm fine. Where's dad?"

"In the living room. Why?"

"I have something to tell you both and James and Jake. Where are they?"

"They're out somewhere. They should be back soon."

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"They went out an hour ago, so they should be back in 10 minutes tops." Travis let Justin come in and he closed the door. Toby said hi and hugged him.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

James and Jake walked in. They saw Justin and ran over to him, and hugged him. "Try not to squish me. I have some big news."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Brian and I are getting married."

"You are?" James asked.

"Yes." They all smiled, and hugged Justin. "Guys, can't breathe." After they stopped hugging him, they talked for an hour. Brian called Justin. "Hey Bri."

_"Hey Sunshine. Did you tell them?"_

"Yes I did. They were so happy, they almost crushed me while hugging me."

_"I'm glad they didn't actually crush you."_

"Me too. So, you want to talk about wedding plans tonight?"

_"Sure. But, I have to ask, do you want to let Emmett plan it. We'll pick out everything, but he'll organize everything."_

"That's who I was thinking of."

_"Good. Are you going to tell everyone else by yourself?"_

"If you want. If you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it."

_"I'm okay with it. Are you going to tell them now?"_

"Yeah."

_"I gotta go. See you later tonight. Later."_

"Later. Love you." Justin said quickly.

_"Love you too."_ After they hung up, Justin left his dads house, and called everyone to meet at Debbie's house, after asking Debbie first if it was okay, of course. After telling them, they almost hugged him to death. He told Emmett they wanted him to plan their wedding. He accepted and everyone talked for an hour.

* * *

When Justin got home, he collapsed on the couch, after taking off his shoes. He woke up 10 minutes later, by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered toredly.

_"Sunshine, I'm gonna come home late tonight. Short on staff, a lot of patients."_

"It's fine."

_"I'm so sorry, but we'll talk tomorrow about wedding details."_

"It's okay. Later."

_"Later. I love you."_

"Love you too." After they hang up, Justin falls back asleep. He's so exhausted from talking to everyone.

* * *

**12:00 am (midnight)**

Brian came home, quietly opening and closing the door. He's doing everything quietly, so he doesn't wake up Justin. As he gets into bed, Justin wakes up. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. It's just feeling the bed move that woke me up really."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Even if it was, I wouldn't care." Brian put his arms around Justin, and Justin snuggled into Brian. Brian kissed him, and soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 9:00 am. Justin hit the snooze button. "Getting up?" Justin asked Brian.

"No."

"What about work?"

"I'll call in sick. What about school?"

"I'll tell them I have the flu."

"So, what, are we just going to lie here all day?"

"If you want, but we _are_ going to talk about wedding details."

"Fine, but I want to sleep for a few more hours. I'm exhausted."

"Same here." They slept for a few more hours. When they woke up, Justin got wedding magazines from the bedside table.

"Where'd you get those?" Brian asked.

"I bought them yesterday." They looked at the magazines for an hour. They only got through one magazine cause they were so thick. Deciding to take a break, an hour later, Justin got off the bed, and walked into the kitchen, to get something to eat. He came back to the bed with a sandwich for both of them. "We never picked a date for the wedding." Justin said, as he took a bit from his sandwich.

"I don't know. I haven't really had time to think about, considering I just proposed to you yesterday."

"I had some time, and I was thinking December or January. Imagine a winter wedding. It would look so beautiful. We could call it Winter Wonderland Wedding."

"I like it," Brian laughed. They kissed. "Peanut butter and Sunshine. Very good tasting." Justin laughed.

"You don't taste so bad yourself."

"I taste very good, thank you very much."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know."

The rest of the day, they looked through the magazines every now and then. They just spent the day kissing, making out, and having sex/making love.

**A/N: Just to warn you ahead of time, the next chapter will be the wedding day. It might suck. Sorry for all the time jumps. I'll try not to add so many time jumps. **


	14. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

I need help with writing the wedding. If anyone could help me out, maybe writing a little bit or something, that'd be great. I _will_ give you credit. But please help me with the next chapter because it _is_ gonna be the next chapter. Thanks. If you have an idea, or typed anything for it send me a message or email me at Thanks! :)


	15. Wedding Day

**A/N: Brian and Justin have found a house and it's, of course, Britin Manor. :p**

Cruel Reality

Wedding Day

The day before the wedding, Brian and Justin got a hotel, with two separate suites. Justin wanted to do the wedding "right." Not see each other right before they get married, and the other "superstitions." Brian agreed.

**-With Justin-**

Justin is sitting in his hotel room, sitting on the bed, with a picture of Brian next to him, watching TV. There was a knock on his door. He turned the TV off, and opened the door. Toby was standing there, with a big smile on his face. "Hey dad!" Justin said, hugging him.

"Hey baby boy." After they stopped hugging, Justin let Toby come in, and closed the door. "I'm gonna have to stop calling you that."

"Just because I'm getting married, doesn't mean you have stop calling me that."

"That's good, because I don't think I could." As Justin sits down on the bed, he spots the picture of Brian. "You miss him?" Toby asked, picking up the picture.

"Of course I would miss him."

"I know. I bet you can't wait for tomorrow."

"I'm excited, nervous, anxious, happy, and too many other emotions."

"I know exactly how you feel. I still remember my wedding day like it was yesterday."

"I just hope to get some sleep tonight."

"Don't worry, you will."

"Where's pops?"

"He was at home, getting some work done, but he should be on his way now."

"I'm actually gonna try to get some sleep. I'm tired. But, you're welcome to stay overnight. There are two bedrooms, so you and pops can sleep in the other one."

"Thanks." Toby's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

_"I'm on my way up."_

"Okay, see you soon."

_"You want to go swimming?"_

"Sure." After they hung up, Toby started getting his bathing suit on. "We're gonna go swimming. We'll be quiet when we come in."

**-With Brian-**

Brian was laying on the bed, reading a book, with a picture of Justin on the nightstand. Michael came out of the bathroom. He saw Brian staring in to space, smiling. "Hey Brian."

"Huh?"

"You want something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Can't wait for tomorrow?"

"I can't wait. I hope to get some sleep tonight."

"You will."

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"I'm gonna go hang out with Ted, Emmett, and Ben. I'll be quiet when I come in."

**The Next Morning**

"Wake Up!" Travis yelled to Justin, standing next to a cart of food. Justin opened his eyes. He saw his fathers, and the cart of food.

"What's all this?"

"It's a special breakfast." Toby told him. He handed Justin some scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and some fruit. As they all ate, they talked about the wedding and stupid stuff. "You should start getting ready." Toby told him, after they were done eating.

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

"Shit! It starts at 11:00."

Justin started getting ready and so did his fathers. His brothers were on their way. Justin looked in the full length mirror, wearing an Armani suit, which Brian had insisted they _both_ wear Armani suits. Justin had no problem with it. "You look sharp." Travis said, coming up behind Justin. He turned around.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks. We should get going."

"You're right." They left, and a half hour later, they met James and Jake. All though it was freezing outside, Brian and Justin decided on an outdoor wedding. Brian insisted Justin be the "bride." The one to walk down the aisle.

There are different blue and white flowers, and winter related colored decorations. Justin stood at the opposite end of the aisle, staring at Brian, smiling. Brian stood there, looking and smiling at Justin. Everyone stood up, and Justin walked down the aisle. Once Justin was standing in front of Brian, he whispered "I love you," to Brian. Brian whispered, "I love you too," back. After the vows and rings were exchanged, they kissed, and everybody clapped and cheered. Everyone was crying.

**The Reception**

When Brian and Justin walked in, everyone cheered. Everybody congratulated and hugged them. Emmett grabbed the microphone. "Attention everyone!" Everyone got quiet. "It is time for the newlyweds spotlight dance." Brian stood up and held out his hand. Justin took Brian's hand, and stood up. Brian led him to the middle of the dance floor. "You Are My Sunshine" started playing, and Brian and Justin waltzed/slow danced to it. At the end of the dance, they kissed deeply and passionately. Some other songs played and other people danced. Brian and Justin sat at the table. "Brian?"

"Yes Sunshine?"

"Do you think we could...could we...possibly..."

"Just say it. You know you can tell me or ask me anything."

"I know. Well, I was thinking, maybe we could...do it...raw...tonight."

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I'm sure. That's why I'm asking you if it's okay."

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm okay with it." Justin kissed him.

**Later that night**

Brian opened the door to their new house. Brian goes to pick up Justin, but stops him. "Brian, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carry you over to the threshold."

"Why don't I carry _you_ over to the threshold?"

"Go ahead and try big guy." Justin tries to lift Brian, but he can't. Brian picks Justin up in one swift movement.

"Put me down!"

"I will. When we get upstairs." Brian carried Justin up the stairs, then dropped him on the bed. He laid on top of Justin. He was looking over Justin. "Are you ready...to have some _fun_?" Brian asked sexily.

"Hell yes!" Brian chuckled at Justin's enthusiasm. Their kissing started out as light kisses, then turned into deep, passionate kisses, then turned into making out. Pretty soon, they were naked.

After, they held each other. "That was amazing." Justin said.

"It was." Brian kissed him. "Up for another round?"

**A/N: I had trouble writing the wedding part. Hope it's okay though. :)**


End file.
